


Hope

by Sheneya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Primeval, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Lord Ianto Jones, Time Lord John Watson, Timelord Rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a Pocket Watch, The Master has a Pocket Watch, Ianto has a Stopwatch, But why a Stopwatch, why not a Pocket Watch like them. Contains MAJOR Spoilers for Children of Earth, though may have slight AU parts.</p><p>X-over Doctor Who, BBC Sherlock, Primeval, Supernatural, NCIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen's heart was breaking, she and Rhys had been taken to where Jack and Ianto lay in their bodybags, Jack would be waking any second, but not Ianto, for all her banter with Jack, she had been closer to Ianto, than to Jack.

It wasn't until Jack had woken, that she started crying, soft, choking sobs against Rhys's Chest, While her beloved Husband managed to embrace both her and Jack, much to her boss's surprise.

Finally pulling away, she walked over to Ianto's body, moving to zip it closed when it caught her eye, the one thing Ianto always had on him, no matter what.

The Stop watch seemed to glimmer in her hands, making her notice how the two separate halves where slightly askew, like they had been cracked apart as Ianto had fallen down.

Desperate to save that little piece of him, Gwen began to try and pull the parts together, to make it as close to it's original shapes as possible, she was so desperate, she pulled just that fraction too hard, splitting them apart.

Suddenly, the watch began to glow, bright golden energy that seemed to tickle up her hands, seemed to recognise her.

"Jack, what is this?"

"Gwen, Put it down...NOW."

Jack looked worried, for the first time, Gwen saw him look afraid.

And the stopwatch continued to glow, brighter and brighter, until she had to cover her eyes for fear of going blind.

For a second, she thought she heard Jack muttering something about The Master, whoever that was, and his not glowing so brightly as Ianto's.

Then the light exploded, for a second it hovered above Ianto's body, before lowering itself into his skin, Ianto began to rise off the floor, light gathering at his fingertips, twining around his toes and ruffling through his hair.

Now she definitely heard Jack say, "This can't be The Master."

Suddenly, The Lights pooling around Ianto's body reached OUT, so far out, she could only watch as it hit Rhys, pouring into him as easily as it was pouring from Ianto, before reaching out again.

The Light wound itself further and further from Ianto, pushing through the bricks, and into the ground, winding around some people, and pushing into others, it lasted for nearly an hour.

Finally, it faded down, faded back into Ianto's body, a body which was now blinking up at them.

"IANTO....YOU'RE ALIVE."

Jack moved towards Ianto, while Gwen raced over to her husband, now unconscious on the ground."

"Ianto.....Ianto.....are you......are you you."

Ianto stared at the man in front of him, watched the very large coat shift as he moved towards him.

"I know you.......I know you.....your Jack."

Jack was unable to stay away from him, unable to see anything other than the man he loved, sitting next to Ianto, he pulled him into his lap, relaxing when all he did was snuggle into the folds of his jacket.

"Your my Jack."

"Yes, I'm your Jack, always."

Gwen turned towards Where Jack and Ianto were sitting.

"Jack, Rhys has two heart beats, what does Ianto's heart sound like?"

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's front, brushing aside the jacket and resting it on his chest.

"Ianto has two as well."

"Jack, what's going on?"

I don't know, but I know someone who might."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights across the world.

As Jack made was making the preparations to get Rhys and Ianto out of sight before they were found, and Gwen was calling Martha on his instructions telling her she needed to call their mutual friend on her special phone, hundreds of bright lights were spreading across the world.

A skip across the tiny pond in London, a brilliant consulting detective was having his first major panic attack as the two closest things he had to friends, a former army Doctor and a Scotland Yard DI collapsed after being hit by tiny lights, you could tell he was panicked due to that fact that he was rambling, slightly hysterically, on the phone...to his brother, rambling he sometimes did, hysterically to his older brother, never.

Nearby, a shocked Mike Stamford raced to the closest phone, cursing the fact he'd forgotten to charge his mobile phone that day, to call in a collapsed female laboratory technician.

Meanwhile in a small university office, a Scottish Professor is checking the pulse of a dark-haired young man who is slumped over his laptop while on the phone, and two captains one slightly older than the other are being hauled into a medical bay after collapsing during a training exercise.

Further across a bigger pond, an older man suffering brain damage from a bullet suddenly sets his monitoring equipment haywire and two brothers into a state of panic as the light settling into him could have been an attack by any number of supernatural beings.

Further up in Washington, DC, panic ensues as well, when a young computer geek and a gothic lab tech collapse in the middle of a naval crime investigation.

Meanwhile, back in Cardiff, a distinctive sound is being heard in the remains of the Torchwood building, the sound is familiar, but the face that pokes out isn't, nor the people next to him, this face is paler, more angular, and is proudly wearing a bowtie with tweed, next to him a is a slightly disappointed looking redhead and an average seeming young man, but two of the lights that hasn't moved towards anyone, suddenly zoom towards the two surprised looking companions of the strangely dressed man, light engulfs them and they collapse.

The Doctor barely has time to pull his sonic screwdriver out for a quick scan, even though the truth seems obvious, he won't believe, he CAN'T believe.

But the scans don't lie, energy, Timelord energy, and more of it rocketing across the planet and into space as he scanned, it was brilliant, impossible, and bitterly worrying, where did it come from?

Looking around, the doctor finds Jack looking across at him, two people, also recognizable as Timelords propped against the remains of a wall, but which Timelords?

The Doctor was used to knowing the distinctive energy of every Timelord he'd ever meet, but these were unknown, he'd never seen them before, in his entire long existence, he had never met these Timelords, Who are they?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message from Gallifrey

Before The Doctor had managed two steps towards his TARDIS, he stopped, from the direction of the young man being held by Jack, a familiar sound could be heard. It was low, but distinct, and slowly getting louder.

Looking down, they noticed that the stopwatch Gwen had recently returned to Ianto was once again glowing, but unlike the brilliant, pulsating, glow of before, This one had a sequence, flashing on and off.

Slowly, the Doctor approached the still confused young man and reached out.

"May I see that...please." He had attached the slight plea to the end of his sentence, trying not to scare the newly discovered Timelord.

Ianto hesitated, looking to Jack for guidance, and only relinquishing the stopwatch when the older man nodded.

For a few seconds, everything was still except for The Doctors' hands, which where quickly and efficiently running the sonic screwdriver over the broken watch. Finally, with a soft exclamation, The Doctor pressed a small section on the back. For a couple more seconds, nothing happened, then, suddenly, a holographic figure, about half the size of a human popped up. It was a woman, A Time Lady, The Doctor vaguely recognised her, but he couldn't really put a name to the face looking at him, though he remembered the damage from Dalek attacks peppering the wall behind her from his time during the war.

"Hello." The woman started unsurely. "My name is...Well, it doesn't really matter now does it. Truth is, I'm barely a Time Lady yet, less than a year really." At this she paused, hers eyes seemed to dull for a few seconds, before a large, obviously false smile spread across her face. "At the moment, The Gallifreyan High Council is still telling the rest of the planet that we are close to winning the war against the Daleks, but even amongst those not part of the Time Lords, these words are wearing thin. By the time someone, preferably a surviving Time Lord gets this, I will probably be counted amongst the dead... although I have been labeled a deserter by some people already, I need you to know, I never deserted the war, indeed, once I've finished what I need to do, I will return to the front line...as will the others who helped me do this."

For a moment, she paused to wipe her eyes.

"As I said, Even with the High Councils' assurances, we are not winning this war, so me, and some others have started... a project, it's small, and we don't know how many we can save, but even if it's only a small percentage, we're saving some of our people. It's harsh, and who knows how painful it will be for some of them, but they'll survive, they'll be safe, away from this war, and from almost certain death. At the moment, due to the fact that there are currently more TARDISs' than Time Lords, and the knowledge that most of them are deep underground, and believed to be in safer areas than most, The TARDISs' have very little guarding them. It did take some doing, but I was able to link up a communication with the eldest TARDIS. For generations, the TARDISs' have cared for and protected their Timelords."

Stopping again, the woman took a small mouthful from an almost empty water container.

"Including, at times, letting them use a 'Chameleon Arch' to hide themselves. For the next few days, we are going to be collecting and finding children, any children. Before we can use The Arch though, we must subject them to one more cruelty in order to save their lives. The Arch can only be used on Timelords, we can not use them on just any Gallifreyan. We must expose the children to the Untempered Schism, which, while not impossible, will be harder to access than the TARDISs', so if the time comes, and you, whichever Timelord this message reaches, have found these children, please understand, while they register as Timelords, a lot of them have either never been to The Academy, or they have only had an incomplete education. As much as I hate it, we may end up causing these children a lot of terror and pain, but we will save them. They will survive this war, even as we die."

This time, the pause was used to take a small bite out of an ugly looking, brown ration bar.

"So, if you have found this message, we have succeeded, we have sent as many children as we could possibly put through the Chameleon Archs, young Timelords, as different races, different species, we have spread them through time and space, safe from the war raging around us. How many we could save, we will probably never know, but with the people we have helping us, and the TARDISs' not in combat willing to give up every drop of energy to their Chameleon Archs to save these children, we will have succeeded in our efforts."

There was a soft clatter as The Doctors' Screwdriver fell limply from his hand as the hologram faded away.

"That's impossible, I would have known, I should have known." The Doctors' voice seemed to come from somewhere far away from himself for a few seconds, as though the confusion from more than one incarnation was echoing inside his mind.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a nervous sounding Jack.

"Doctor, how do we find them all, and how dangerous is it to have untrained Timelords running around." The Doctor looked at him, and the young, perhaps completely untrained Timelord, still practically hiding in his arms.

"I'm not sure Jack, I've never heard of it happening, so I really don't know... Interesting, isn't it?"

The smile almost belayed the worried look in his eyes.

TBC


End file.
